At outdoor events, trash receptacles are staged at common areas. People sometimes choose to have a refuse bag closer to their immediate area. Carrying personal refuse cans is inconvenient and people may simply tie or attach loose refuse bags to a nearby fixture. Alternatively, people may also utilize unsecured bags, which require additional user burdens to place trash into the bag. These situations are problematic because unsecured bags may be blown away by wind, which can deposit trash on the ground.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a refuse bag support apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which can be secured to readily available stationary objects such as vehicles.